The Namikaze and the Hyuga Princess
by JK10
Summary: Neji sealed Naruto's chakra points. the thing is he unlocked the Real Naruto. Who is he? What did Konoha do? What does he know about the organization? Naru/harem
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys new story. I know most people are saying 'Now why is this guy making a new story while he has some other good stories that are begging to be updated.' Well the problem with the Fox Sage is I can't really write the next chapter well for it to sound good. What's in the Scroll is coming along pretty well. Rinnegan is an every now and then story. The New Sannin is going ok I'm going to skip Orochi's departure until Wave. Naruto of the Nine needs more reviews please. Runaway Sage has become my ace story it has the most review to chapter ratio with 10.6 to 1. 0. The Kazankage is slowly coming along.

This story is a lot like the 'Water Princess' challenge by Namikaze 09. The difference is that Hinata will be in the Harem. Naruto is going to be different as that Naruto and Jiraiya will go to Kiri to help out Mei Terumi then find Tsunade.

**The Namikaze and the Hyuga Princess**

Neji Hyuga was about to finish off Naruto Uzumaki. Neji Hyuga is One hundred sixty centimeters or five foot two. He weighed forty-six kilograms or one hundred pounds. He has black hair. He also has white eyes. The thing about his eyes is they lack pupils. It is a kekkei genkai (bloodline Limit) called the Byakugan. It is known as the White Eye or All Seeing Eye. It has the ability to see three hundred fifty nine degrees. The only degree that it cannot see is the back of a Hyuga's head. The giveaway other than the noticeable lack of pupils is the bulging veins on their temples. It can see a person's chakra points and organs and everything.

That is why the Hyuga style of stopping a person by their chakra points is highly effective. The Hyuga style uses chakra on their fingers tips and hits a person on their chakra points. If there was too little chakra in their strike the chakra point will close. It there is a huge amount of chakra in their strike then the chakra point can grow double in size effectively exploding the chakra point. The problem with the second option is the Hyuga could get in the crossfire of the explosion.

No back onto the battle Neji Hyuga was about to strike his opponent Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is about one hundred forty five kilograms or four foot seven. He has sun kissed blond hair. It meaning his hair has crimson red and darkness black tips. Naruto has the deep ocean blue eyes that some people say they can see years through. Naruto had an orange jumpsuit on that kept becoming blurry and a lot of static every now and then. Naruto was seemingly like all bones but no meat child. He held an abundant amount of chakra. It was way more than four kages. The problem is Naruto Uzumaki has extremely horrible chakra control. There is a reason he has horrible control more than having a large amount of chakra. Naruto was smarter than most people thought he was.

Naruto Uzumaki at the age of thirteen was able to learn an A-rank jutsu known as the Kage Bushin. That is all he knows well for now anyway. Well right now his eyes were wide as heard Neji's strike. "**Eight Trigram: Sixty Four Palms. Two Palms (**two strikes in his right arm**) Four Palms (**Two strikes in his left arm, two in his left shoulder) **8 Palms (** two in his right shoulder, three on his right thigh, and three on his legs**) 16 palms (**three on his left thigh, three on his legs, one on both of his knees, two on his left biceps, two on left triceps, and two on his left kidney**) Thirty Two Palms (**Two on the right biceps, two on the triceps, four more on the left biceps, four on the biceps, two on his right kidney, six at the ribs on the right, six at the ribs on the left side, four on the right peck, and four on the left peck**) Sixty Four Palms! (**four on the clavicle, five on his right wrist, five on his left wrist, ten on his on his left foot, ten on the right foot, three on his right thumb, two on his right pointer finger, three on his right middle finger, two on his right, two on his right pinky finger, three on his left thumb, two on his left pointer, three on his left middle finger, two on his left ring finger, two on his left pinky finger, two at the sternum, one at liver, one at the pancreas, one at the head and one at the stomach**).**

The power of the chakra strike on the stomach was so strong it pushed Naruto all the way into the wall. Naruto 'oofed' as you can see a whole where Naruto's body was. Naruto's body hit well actually slumped down to the ground. Everyone who hated Naruto as they thought of Naruto as the Kyuubi No Kitsune was cheering and rejoicing as they saw Naruto hit the ground with the smoke from the broken debris. Neji had a smirk on his face as he turned around to the proctor of the exam, Genma. He said to the proctor, Genma, "Call the match the loser is done for. He should remember who are his-"

"Betters, is that what you were going to say Neji-teme" Everyone looked at where the voice was. They looked at where the dust and debris was. They were shocked at what they are seeing. They saw when the dust cleared, Naruto in lotus position with a new look. Naruto was wearing a black no sleeve shirt with a fire on it that had the level of the immense energy and heat. It went from yellow, then to orange, then to red, then to blue, then purple, then finally black. The shirt showed an extremely ripped eight packed body of Naruto Uzumaki. He had a jacket on. It was red, black, and orange. It had a fire on the back with the Kyuubi No Kitsune chasing its tail making the Uzumaki symbol. Naruto's left eye had a gold ring around it. The right eye had the rinne' gan. Naruto had grown another six inches. He had a deep calm voice instead of the whiny voice. Naruto's black whisker marks were darker and more refined.

He had this aura that demanded power but also a calming relaxing feeling. He closed his eyes as he said, "well Neji Hyuga son of Hizashi Hyuga the brother of the Hiashi Hyuga, the Hyuga Clan Leader, are you going to answer my question earlier? I guess I have to repeat it don't I? I asked you a simple question. How far would a caged do to get free?"

Neji just like everyone who was in the crowd were shocked at Naruto. Everything has changed about him it is like he has schizophrenia. He still had to be a Hyuga though, emotionless. He scoffed as he said, "Dead-last, that is an extremely easy question. He would do anything to get free. Why what would you know about that loser?"

Naruto had a little smirk on his face. He then said with a jovial voice, "Ahh very good answer, Neji-teme. Yes that is very true, a caged bird would do anything to get free. Now I have another question. If a caged bird had help and only had to wait a few days or something could he just wait and help that help anyway the bird could hmm?"

Neji didn't really get where Naruto was going with this so once again being the arrogant ass he is he scoffed and said, "What is the point of these questions. No matter you are avoiding the inevitable. You cannot beat me. The answer is the bird will do what it can to help. That bird should be grateful for what it has."

Naruto's eyes opened finally. His eyes displayed seriousness that could make Hiashi look like a clown. Neji flinched at this. Naruto then said, "You are absolutely right but yet if you know this then why are our approaches in reverse? You see right in the stands, there are three people who are trying to help you but you are acting like a vicious caged animal. Look at what you did. You attacked you cousin the soon to be Clan Head and you literally tried to kill her. If it wasn't for the fact that she begged me not to kill you, you would be dead. Hiashi tried to help you but you are act like a robot. I know about you having a green headband.

I'm sorry you have it but you were doing something so asinine as to try and killed the very pretty Hinata-chan who is trying to bring the clan together. Now that mark is easy to manipulate. Yet I have never seen or Hinata try or use the mark on you. The reason is she is too kind to do that to you. Now I on the other hand had no one. Yet I am grateful for what I do have.

I have a deep appreciation to those who deal with snot nosed brats like you. Look at yourself. Tell me who trained you in the Hyuga Arts. The clansmen taught you, didn't they? Who gives you three square meals and snacks the clans people. Who accepts you as you? The Hyuga prodigy is all the rage with inclusion of Sasuke Uchiha. The question I have for you Neji is are you ready to wake up and see the people who are trying to help you or are you going stay in this delusional warped up mind and act like a victim for everyone to see. By the way do not say to me oh I don't know what happened because I was there."

Silence ensued. A small pin dropped was heard at the stadium. Everyone had their jaws on the floor. Everyone was shocked at Naruto basically told Neji stop being a big ass bitch. Naruto got up and took off his coat. With his coat off a lot of Fan girls were trying to stay in their seats. Now Naruto's arms had a few tattoos on them. He put some of his chakra on his hands. Suddenly 'poof', a grey smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared to trench knives were in hands. The left trench knife was red and black. The blade was crimson red. The knuckles were gold. The handle was black. The right trench knife was just as beautiful. The knife was royal blue with an Uzumaki swirl on it. The knuckles were gold and the rest is white. "Remember when I said I am grateful for all that I have. I guess Orochi-teme did something good for me. He gave my all mighty teammate Sasuke Uchiha a hickey. That is right ladies Sasuke plays for the same team as you guys. Orochi-teme unlocked my abilities. I guess my true self has finally been revealed. Yea, Neji-teme, my greatest gift I was given free will. Maybe one day you will understand it. Believe me Neji-teme it is an amazing feeling. So Neji-teme, as a nice guy, I am willing to give you a glimpse of it. I am giving you a chance to fight or flight. This is really against all the rules of a ninja but hey who gives a fuck. Now let's really fight. I mean it is the great Hyuga prodigy, Rookie of the Year versus the loser that can't do anything Dobe, Naruto Uzumaki. You know you should be able to win, right? But as we all know deception is such a great tool. Honorifics mean shit and we both know it don't we? A Jonin can easily be killed by an experienced Genin. So if that is the case then why can't a dead last or Dobe beat a Prodigy or Rookie of the Year?"

Up in the stands the controversy and gossip started to grow. The main topic for today is the blond enigma known as Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sakura, have you ever seen Naruto like this?" Ino Yamanaka asked. Ino Yamanaka is the gossip queen of the new generation. She is about five foot even. She light platinum blond hair. She has ivory skin. She has light like sky blue eyes. She had red lips. She was naturally toned but was a little on the skinny side. It was very obvious that she diets constantly.

She has fooled a lot of people even her own parents. Many people believe that Ino Yamanaka was deeply in love with 'The Great Sasuke who survived only because Itachi Uchiha let him live but we would deny that Uchiha'. In reality Ino despised Sasuke. She saw the darkness that was impregnating him. She had her eyes on that blond enigma Naruto. She truly wished that she could be more like him.

She had seen how he was treated. She had seen him swinging on the swing by himself. She had seen him try to play with himself. She had seen him protect a person and get beaten for it. She had seen a lot of things that has been done to Naruto. Her heart breaks even now. The thing that caught her was his perseverance.

Even after all this, he still got up and just worked harder. He always seemed to have a smile on his face. He had endured so much but always kept getting back up. He also was cute too she thought. Now she sees him as a hunk that is smarter and has more power than almost every person she has ever known.

She was having a good daydream about her and Naruto making a baby. She was sporting a hug blush when Sakura screamed in her ear. Sakura Haruno also known as 'PB'. PB stood for many things like 'Pink Banshee', 'Pink Bitch', 'Piggy's Bitch' and the famous 'Porking Boar' (Translation Fucking Whore). Of course she didn't know that. She thought it meant a 'prince's baby'. Porking Boar. She is an inch taller than Ino. She has pink hair. Now most people believe her hair color is exactly like her sex life is going to be, open. She had long hair going down her none existent butt. She was straighter than a piece of cardboard. She had no shape, no ass, no tits not even bug bites.

She does have a screeching voice that Raikage could hear in Kumo. Well she is in love with the Great Uchiha. Anything people would say badly about the Uchiha is blasphemy. She hated Naruto because she truly believed Naruto was the reason Sasuke never noticed her. So she degraded him, to get back at him. She really did not know whether or no she like him because she was condition by her mother to try and bag a rich one, or was it that she needed someone like the Uchiha to feel better about herself.

"Ino-pig! You were daydreaming again. You were probably dreaming about Sasuke-kun" Ino and the author of this story cringe at that. Ino had to keep appearance which she really envied Naruto of. "Y-yeah, I was daydream of Sasuke-kun" Once again the both of us cringed at this. "Hey PB, I never see Naruto (she was doing her best not to say 'kun') like this before. Have you?"

Sakura scoffed as she said, "Who care about that stupid Baka" When she said this Hinata Hyuga, Ino, Shizune, Mei Terumi, Sayani Uchiha, Tsume. Inuzuka, Yoshino Nara, Chi-Chi Akimichi, Fuu, Yugito, Garan (female Gaara), Ten-ten, Karin and Temari all sneezed. "I mean look at him. Who would want that when they could get the sexy Sasuke-kun" Ino and author cringe. The ladies again sneezed including Ino. Sakura notice Ino kept sneezing. She asked her, "Ino-pig, are you okay you are sneezing a lot lately." Ino said, "Yea I'm fine."

Sakura then said, "Yea who would even think of even have sex with Naruto-baka?" The girls were having a sneezing fit.

Naruto waited for Neji to attack. Neji ran as fast he could towards Naruto. Naruto looked towards Neji with a look of boredom. When Neji came close towards Naruto, he was repelled all the way back towards the wall. He came back ready to do the same attack earlier. He said, "You are in my range of divination **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** "As he was about to strike Naruto, Naruto using wind chakra blocked his attack he then did something that shocked everyone. He poked him in the head. When Neji tried to move he realized he couldn't move at all. Naruto laughed at Neji's expression or lack thereof. He said to Neji, "What I did was stop the neural part of your brain. This allowed me to stop the control of your body. So your mind can't even help your body especially after this assault."

Naruto then got into the Hyuga Clan's fighting style also known as the Gentle Fist. The winds were going every which way. Naruto was gathering the energy around him. It was then the winds collided at one spot. The spot is above Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto then said to Neji, "Now Neji-teme this attack is something I learned from a great Hyuga, Hitomi Hyuga. Now you are actually in my range of divination, **FUUTON: ****Hakke Rokujūyon Kaze Kirinuki (Wind Technique: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Cuts). ****Two Cuts (**two slashes in his right arm**) Four Cuts (**Two slashes in his left arm, two slashes in his left shoulder) **8 Cuts (** two slashes in his right shoulder, three slashes on his right thigh, and three slashes on his legs**) 16 palms (**three slashes on his left thigh, three slashes on his legs, one slash on both of his knees, two slashes on his left biceps, two slashes on left triceps, and two slashes on his left kidney**) Thirty Two Palms (**Two slashes on the right biceps, two slashes on the triceps, four more slashes on the left biceps, four slashes on the biceps, two slashes on his right kidney, six slashes at the ribs on the right, six slashes at the ribs on the left side, four slashes on the right peck, and four slashes on the left peck**) Sixty Four Palms! (**four slashes on the clavicle, five slashes on his right wrist, five slashes on his left wrist, ten slashes on his on his left foot, ten slashes on the right foot, three slashes on his right thumb, two slashes on his right pointer finger, three slashes on his right middle finger, two slashes on his right, two slashes on his right pinky finger, three slashes on his left thumb, two slashes on his left pointer, three slashes on his left middle finger, two slashes on his left ring finger, two slashes on his left pinky finger, two slashes at the sternum, one slash at the liver, one slash at the pancreas, one slash at the head and one slash at the stomach**).**

He then did an uppercut into Neji's chin. It forced him to go all the way up. Naruto growled as he said, Neji-teme, we are not done yet." He jumped up to where Neji was. He said, "I'm going to show you a brand spanking new jutsu. Well it will be brand spanking." Naruto went from being one to being nine. Eight wind clones were summoned. They all had the trench knives ready to strike. Naruto then said, "It is time for this match to end. **FUUTON: KYU KOUKUUKOUGEKI (Wind Style: Nine Air Strikes)!" **The First Clone stuck him in his back and exploded. The Second Wind Clone Struck on his arm exploding causing miniature wind cuts. The Third Wind Clone followed pursuit. The Fourth Wind Clone did the same. The Fifth Wind Clone cut him three times on his right arm but instead of exploding he held onto Neji's hand. The Sixth Wind Clones cut him three times on his right leg and grabbed on. The Seventh Wind Clone cut Neji four times on his left arm. The Eighth Wind Clone cut Neji five times on his left leg and held on. The original jumped onto Neji's sternum with his chakra cloaked feet.

It effectively made Naruto go up. It also pushed Neji down at a fast rate. The original Naruto had put an abundant amount of chakra into the knuckle part of his right trench knife. Naruto put so much into it that his knuckle turned light blue. Neji on the other hand hit the ground. The he was back in the air courteously by the Wind Clones. He was going up at the fast rate. He then saw Naruto started to spin. Naruto was looking like a huge tornado. Then it was as if time stopped for everyone. This was a spectacle to see. Naruto's knuckles collided right into Neji's head. There was a sickening sound. "Squelch" It was as if Naruto squeezed a jelly stress ball.

Then all the clones exploded. Neji fell to the ground he barely had anything left. As he hit the whole stadium arena was obliterated. There was dust and smoke everywhere. Finally Naruto dropped on to the ground. He looked around at everyone's faces. He saw the amazement, the fear, the awe in this young man. He then looked at the dubbed Konoha Twelve. Their faces said it all. Naruto turned to look at the proctor and said,"Call the match. He is not getting up any time soon"

Everyone watched as Naruto walked on air stairs to the contestants' corner. They all thought one thing "Is this Naruto Uzumaki?"


	2. The Wind Sabre

A/N: I love the reviews. They made me feel good. The problem is I got my First Flamer. Yea I know. When I read it, I laughed my ass off. Now I have no problem with flames but come on who are they really hurting. So flamers get shot down by themselves. I mean really, you just wasted five minutes or so, I don't know how much time you spent but still, to harass a writer. The question is with all that time what could you have done?

Sakura fans don't be angry at me. I'll be a nice guy in this story and bash her in the beginning but then I'll be nice and maybe put her in the Harem. I will put her in if you want me too. Give me ten reviews saying you want her in and I'll put her in. Well that is all for now. If you have any questions review me about it.

**Ch 2. : The Wind Sabre**

Naruto walked well actually walking on air back to the Contestant Corner. The Suna Sisters were looking at with a blush, Temari more so than Garan. Temari has dark green eyes and honey blond hair, which is gathered into four pigtails arranged around her head. She has about B-cup that is on the borderline of a C-cup. Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple-colored garment that extends from below her shoulders to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, she also wears her headband around her neck.

Temari is generally overbearing, if not blunt, toward those around her, rarely afraid to speak her mind. Temari does have a caring side, however, and is not above showing concern for others. She seems to value peace, as she hates seeing people get killed just because they can.

She also has insecurity about love. She is tough kunoichi because she is the daughter of the Fourth Kazekage and the eldest sibling of Garan. She had to be strong. The problem is that she wants someone who could break her walls and be there for her. The guy naturally has to be hot but cool under pressure. Sasuke at first looked promising (Author vomits all over the floor). Then she started to see that he was becoming a parasite that goes on to another after they suck everything from that person. Naruto on the other hand was in her description a whiny brat who was shorter than her. He could not do anything right.

Now she sees a man that is calm. He has an abundance of energy and stamina. He thinks things through. He has that sexy smile. His sexy eyes were putting her into a trance.

Meanwhile her sister was 'interested' in the Uzumaki. She has pale skin and short, wavy hair that is brick-red. Garan's eyes are sea foam green. The pupils of his eyes are mostly invisible. Garan has no eyebrows either. He has two very notable traits in his outward appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since her birth due to insomnia caused by Shukaku. Secondly, she has created the kanji "Foolish Heart" on the left side of her forehead, having it since Yashamaru's betrayal.

Garan's bright red forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. Garan is often seen standing straight, with her arms crossed over her bust chest. When she was seen for the first time, she wore black full body suit with t- shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over her right shoulder and the left side of her hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of her hips. With this leather band, she carries around her gourd containing her sand. She also wrapped her forehead protector over the band.

Usually she hated men. Ever since a very traumatic that occurred when she was five she has hated men. The only males she trusted since that event was her brother Kankuro, her sensei Baki somewhat, her uncle Yashamaru and her father barely.

Well right now she sees Naruto coming towards the both of them. As he got closer and closer towards the two sisters, Garan had felt her heart beat at the same rhythm as Naruto's footsteps. She never felt this feeling before. She is supposed to be stoic and lacked emotions. Yet why does her heart feel like it is about to come out of her chest but feels like it is stopping. Temari was also feeling the same way but she was also fidgeting her fan.

Naruto casually walked over to them with such great confidence. He stopped right where he was face to face well actually he was looking down at Garan. Their hearts was beating very quickly. Naruto flash them a sly foxy smile. He then grabbed their right hands and kissed them both.

He said to them, "Hello you two beautiful ladies, I guess I have to reintroduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me Naruto-kun. I am glad to see very beautiful but deadly kunoichi in these Exams. Let me see if I remember correctly you with the sexy four, ponytailed, sandy, blonde hair and the honey colored skin is Temari-chan.

And the beautiful red head is Garan-chan. By the way Garan-chan, the heart cannot always be foolish. If we only have the mind we would be robots that can only think. The heart can't be by itself because we take the risk of being used and controlled. So it works both ways in being controlled."

Naruto touched her Kanji tattoo and her chest. This shocked Temari and Garan. They were shocked because Naruto not only had the balls to touch Garan not one, not twice, but three times. The other reason is Garan's sand did not even come to protect her. It was calm and almost purring. He then said, "The body and the mind need to be in sync for you to be a balanced ninja. Believe it."

Before Garan could reply the Genma the proctor had said something out loud, "Because the Uchiha is not here, someone will be taking his place." This made the crowd go into frenzy. They were shouting about the great Uchiha needing a few more seconds. Genma put his hand up silencing them. He then said, "The replacement for Sasuke Uchiha is the victor of the match before this Naruto Uzumaki. So the match is Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure No Sato verses Garan Sabaku of Sunagakure No Sato. So come down."

Naruto smirked at Garan. He whispered into her ear, "Garan-chan I guess this is the time to see who has the better demon Nine or One. How about this if you win, I will let you do anything with me but if I win though I want to go on a date with you. Garan smirked and whispered into his ear. She smiled and he smirked as gave her a kiss on the cheek. They both went down to the arena.

Hinata was looking at Naruto and Garan. Hinata has dark blue hair, reminiscent of the color of eggplant, fair skin and lavender-gray tinted white eyes. She is usually seen with a timid and shy expression with the exception of when she is around Naruto Uzumaki. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently. She looks similar to her mother.

Her hair is in a hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves, and navy blue pants. After earning her Genin rank, she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck.

Hinata is timid, soft-spoken, and polite, often using appropriate name suffixes. She is kind, a trait that Neji considers a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. Possibly as a result of her father's contempt for her, Hinata lacks self-confidence, and despite her hard work and good intentions, she often makes mistakes on missions. Hinata is incredibly empathetic, and along with her turbulent upbringing, she is arguably one of the few characters who best identifies with Naruto's painful childhood and desire to be acknowledged. Generally, Hinata opts to think carefully before acting, and when she does manage to muster enough self-confidence, she can be surprisingly competent.

Hinata has a long-standing admiration, which has now developed into unquestionable love, for Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata's overflowing fondness for Naruto is painfully obvious to almost every character except Naruto, who has somehow managed to be oblivious to her feelings. In fact, he finds it awkward to be with her at times since Hinata's adoration for Naruto is such that she becomes unable to properly articulate herself. Regardless, Naruto expresses genuine concern for her since the two of them actually get along quite well. Hinata goes to great lengths for Naruto because she fiercely believes in him. She truly wishes for him to achieve his goals of becoming Hokage. She also has a deep dark secret. She is like every Hyuga. She was a big pervert. They, meaning the Hyugas, were into kinky things such as bondage, S&M, voyeurism, handcuffs, sexual torture so on and so forth.

She being a Hyuga was born a pervert. She is actually the hugest fan of Jiraiya's Icha Icha Series. She kept them in her drawer locked away. The other reason she blushes around Naruto is the use of the Byakugan. She saw his ummmm his little Naruto and that ultimately made Hinata a 'Naruto stalker'. Right now she had drool going down her chin as she saw Naruto's new physic. She was daydreaming until Tenten sapped in front of her face.

Tenten has brown eyes and long brown hair gathered in a Chinese-style Chignon. Tenten wears a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. Her appearance is a reference to the Chinese culture when the shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg are removed and wears black fingerless gloves; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll on her back that she uses when fighting. She said to Hinata, "Damn, Nata-chan, you better pick him up quick, before someone else gets him. " Hinata nodded her head as she was in a trance of the new and improved Naruto Uzumaki.

In the Jonin part of the exams, two exotic ladies were checking him out. The first was Anko Mitarashi. Anko is a kunoichi with light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She is commonly seen wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh [3] body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. The mesh seems to be somewhat transparent, since her body can be seen underneath. She wears a dark orange skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant, and shin guards. The pendant is on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat. The Cursed Seal of Heaven, which takes the appearance of three tomoe, is at the back of her neck on the left side.

Anko is easygoing, tomboyish, and sometimes hyperactive, making her very similar to Naruto in many ways. Despite portraying several Naruto-like habits, she has shown to be very intelligent and studious. However, she is also shown to have a bloodthirsty (in a literal sense) side, as shown when she scratched Naruto's face with a kunai, and licked away his blood.[2] This probably comes from her time with Orochimaru.

Anko was once the student of Orochimaru. Later she, along with nine others, were branded with Orochimaru's first ten samples of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Of the ten, Anko was the only one to survive, establishing the one-in-ten chance of surviving the Cursed Seal. Orochimaru supposedly rejected Anko as a subordinate, believing she did not have the lust for power or vengeance needed to fuel the Cursed Seal. Orochimaru lost interest in her, though he believed there was some value in letting her live.

Although she is a powerful she has a lot of emotional baggage. She is exactly like Naruto. She has had a lot strife in her life. She has been called a 'Snake Whore', 'traitor', 'Snake Bitch' and many more. She was almost raped ten times before the age of fourteen. She used to cry many times. Naruto was there for her. Naruto actually held her and actually called her beautiful. Beautiful meant so much more to her than sexy, hot etc.

Now she sees the brat more than a cute little brother. She sees him as a potential mate and such. He was a god among men. He was like Odonis. She licked her lips. She knew when she tasted his blood. To her his blood was orgasmic. She wanted to see what he can do after seeing what he did to Neji.

The other lady was watching this match in the stand is Tsume Inuzuka. Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi.

Like most members of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume is tough, but clearly cares deeply for her family. According to Kiba, she was responsible for scaring away his father. The thing was that he was not alpha enough for her or for the clan. She is the clan Head of Inuzuka. As a result she wanted no needed a man to help her. She needed a man that can push back. That is what made her notice Naruto. He excited her. During a Council Meeting she all but screamed at him for having the audicity to take her prized red panties. He was not fazed by her screaming. He actually screamed back at her. That took balls. No man had ever even thought of screaming at her since she was ten by her father, Kegawa Inuzuka. She felt the power practically rolling off of him. It did not even help that he beat her son and was looking really sexy. She wanted to see who can win this game. Tsume was going to make him her alpha as soon as possible.

Genma looked and saw that both competitors were ready to battle. He said, "Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure No Sato are you ready?" Naruto nodded with a big smirk on his face. Genma looked at Garan and asked, "Garan Subaku of Sunagakure No Sato are you ready?" Garan just smirked. Genma then said, "Hajime"

Naruto and Garan stood still. Nine verses One. Fox verses racoon. Red verses Blond. Naruto was the first to say somethint, "Garan-chan, I could not place why I liked you until now."

Garan raised a prectically nonexistent eyebrow. She was a little confused. As a result she said,"Oh?" Naruto clearly sees the confusion on her face. Naruto smiled slyly. He said,"You know my favorite color is orange."

Garan still looked at Naruto with even more confusion. '_Why did he tell me his favorite color for?' _She thought. He saw the confusion on everyone's faces. He said, "Well since you are a red head and I am a blondie, we make orange. Since that is the case, LET'S MAKE A BABY!"

Kankuro was shocked and peeved at what Naruto said. Kankurō wears a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood with cat-like ears and his forehead protector on the forehead. This hood covers his hair completely. When he first made an appearance, Kankurō sported a triangular face-paint design. He also wears gloves and carries his puppets on his back. It is widely known that Suna has used puppetry as a use of weaponry.

He has the puppets of the greatest puppeteer to have ever lived, Sasori of the Sand. He meaning Kankuro was extremely protective of his two sisters, Temari and Garan. The problem with Temari was she was that no man would dare try to hit on her. The reason is simple she would beat them with her fan. He shuddered at the memoryof the poor man Rick Allan, a Jonin who hit on Temari. Let's just say his head is in fours. It was vertical and horizontal.

Garan was another big problem. The reason is she is psychotic. She does not sleep in fear of releasing and becoming the Ichibi No Shukaku (One Tailed Racoon). Also it did not help that said demon was practically nagging poor Garan to kill. Then the Biju had the **nerve** to tell Garan to call her 'Mother'. When he really thought about it he had to admit Garan is abnormal for not killing anyone and everyone.

Although he is a protective big brother, he had to admit this kid had more balls than he had for hitting on Garan. He was deeply shocked. He then turned to see Temari was blushing really bad. He just thought to himself, _'what the hell happened?' _

Naruto stopped what he was doing. He smelled something foul. He used his eyes to sense where it was coming from. It was then he noticed that there were many different chakras around Konoha. He started to feel that foul chakra again. His eyes widened as he realized who it was.

In a swirl of leaves two people came out. The first is Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi's personality is further emphasized by his generally lazy expression, aloof manner, relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. He is almost always seen in his Konoha ninja uniform, along with iron guard gloves reminiscent of his ANBU days. Another noticeable feature to Kakashi, other than his unique left eye, is the thin scar running over it and down to his cheek. He is a tall, fit ninja, characterized by his tall and spiky silver hair, forehead protector regularly covering his scarred left eye, and his chronically visible mask. He is always was mistake for his father Sakumo Hatake, who he is considered to greatly resemble with looks and power.

Kakashi currently had his hand on another person. That person is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke has black hair with a blue tint. He has onyx colored eyes. He has lighter skin than his older brother, Itachi, had. Like many other members of his clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks.

During the time in which he, Naruto, and Sakura first started as Genin, Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts. Now today he wears a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm. In an addition Orochimaru branded Sasuke with the Cursed Seal of Heaven during the second Chūnin Exams to give him a taste of power.

Sasuke is hungry for power because of what his brother former ANBU Captain, Itachi Uchiha killed his whole clan except for Itachi, himself and his sister, Sayani Uchiha. He wants vengeance. It is does not matter who was in the way, he said will kill _him._ It is to the point that Sayani Uchiha had a kunai at her throat after voicing her opinion of it is not worth it to kill Itachi.

Kakashi said, "Sorry we were late. We had lost what time it was. Now Naruto be a good little boy and go back into the stands." Naruto's eyes narrowed. He looked at Kakashi with anger, hatred, and disgust. He snarled and say, _"Hatake, _you better start calling me Uzumaki or you will pay. I didn't forget what you did. You are not my sensei and never will be. I bet your sensei is rolling in his grave waiting for you. Now Hatake, I suggest that you go and bring that Uchiha over there up into the stands. You missed your battle all because you wanted to be late."

Kakashi's lone eye narrowed as he saw the obvious disrespect from Naruto. He said to him, "How dare you a barely a Genin tell a Jonin what to do. So like I said leave or I will force you to. I know that you don't want that do you, Naruto?" At the end Kakashi gave him the eye 'U' smile.

Naruto looked at him and shook his head in disapproval. He looked at Kakashi and smirked as he said, "If that is the case then why is it that a weak Genin has you in a life or death situation?" People were confused by his statement until they saw it. Naruto had a clone behind Kakashi with the most powerful sword to exist, The Wind Sabre.


	3. As the Wind Blows

_Previously on the Namikaze and the Hyuga Princess_

_Kakashi said, "Sorry we were late. We had lost what time it was. Now Naruto be a good little boy and go back into the stands." Naruto's eyes narrowed. He looked at Kakashi with anger, hatred, and disgust. He snarled and says, "Hatake, you better start calling me Uzumaki or you will pay. I didn't forget what you did. You are not my sensei and never will be. I bet your sensei is rolling in his grave waiting for you. Now Hatake, I suggest that you go and bring that Uchiha over there up into the stands. You missed your battle all because you wanted to be late."_

_Kakashi's lone eye narrowed as he saw the obvious disrespect from Naruto. He said to him, "How dare you a barely a Genin tell a Jonin what to do. So like I said leave or I will force you to. I know that you don't want that do you, Naruto?" At the end Kakashi gave him the eye 'U' smile._

_Naruto looked at him and shook his head in disapproval. He looked at Kakashi and smirked as he said, "If that is the case then why is it that a weak Genin has you in a life or death situation?" People were confused by his statement until they saw it. Naruto had a clone behind Kakashi with the most powerful sword to exist, The Wind Saber at his neck._

**Chapter Three: The Wind Starts to Blow: Kakashi Verses Naruto**

Naruto was currently holding the sentential Wind Saber at Kakashi Hatake's neck. The saber is as long as a katana. It was curved at the end. The blade was white like White Chakra Fang. The huge difference is that it has the 'eye of the tornado" at the end. In addition it has a never ending turbine of wind going around it. The hilt was red and white with the knob being a hurricane. The sword has amazing abilities. The sword gives the person full control of `the element wind. That obviously means that a person with this blade has complete control of the element Wind. The problem is that the person has to be; well the best word for it is unpredictable. Naruto is the most unpredictable person to practically exist. For example Naruto Uzumaki was an orange jumpsuit wearing, four foot eleven inches kid, who had the chakra but not the control of it or the intelligence to use. Now he is a calm, cool, collected ninja. He looks like he a lot of skill to get behind Kakashi with the blade without making a noise.

Kakashi's eyes were wide. As the blade was aft his throat, felt the wind ready to rip him apart. His heart was beating fast. He heard all the murmurs. The murmurs were about Naruto getting behind him. The problem with that is Naruto is a Genin and he was Jonin. Naruto was the Kyuubi brat while Kakashi is the famed student of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. The most important one was that Naruto is his student and he was Naruto's sensei. He started to sweat heavily as he was in a bad position.

Naruto calmly put the saber away from Hatake's neck. He then kicked him. With the wind, Kakashi was pushed further away close to hitting the wall. Naruto looked at Kakashi then to the Hokage (Fire Shadow) including the Advisors. He said to the Hokage and the Advisors, "I have a challenge that may interest you."

The Hokage was Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen is known to always wear the official Kage (Shadow) uniform. Since his time training Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, he has had a small goatee and short spiked hair, both being dark brown. He also has lines running vertically under each eye. Although an old man, age has not taken much of a toll on his appearance, as it has on his skills, as it would only appear to have given him some gray hair, several wrinkles, and very few liver-spots. With age it would seem that he has also taken on smoking a pipe. Under his Kage robes, he wears a black jumpsuit with gray shoulder armor, a gauntlet on his right arm, a Leaf forehead protector bandanna with long straps and a ninja helmet which he wears under it. The kanji for "Third Hokage" is inscribed on the back of this outfit.

The person to his left is Shimura Danzo. Danzō appeared as an old frail man, who would normally walk with a cane. He has long black shaggy hair, and his right eye is kept bandaged concealing a deadly secret underneath. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his younger days. He wore a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three big golden braces. The bandages hid many more _deathly_ and a strange facial pattern on his right shoulder..

The one right next to Hiruzen Sarutobi on his right is Koharu Utatane. She is an old lady. She has grayish hair. She has it in a bun with a pin going through it. She has an earring through both of her ears. The earrings consisted of three small balls that went green, red and green.

Next to her is Homura Mitokado. He has grey hair. He has a beard that connects to his face. All four were interested in Naruto's proposal. Hiruzen Sarutobi was the first to speak. He asked Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I am really curious. What is your challenge?"

Naruto who was looking at them has a smirk on his face. Naruto said, "Hokage-sama and honorable advisors and the clients who wants to see some high powered, over dosed, blood spilling matches. Well we all know the _Great Uchiha _is supposed to battle Garan Sabaku. Well I want to give you guys a treat. Well before I tell you about my request, I want to tell you all about one person.

The person's name is Zenkou Uchiha. As his name states, he is or was an A student. He finished as an A student. He was the Rookie of the Year. He had an A in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and even kenjutsu. When he became a Genin he was able to defeat his sensei in a battle. His teacher became vindictive and held him as a Genin. He knew he could easily become a Jonin of this village. As a result, he went to the Hokage at the time, Tobirama Senju and asked for a challenge. The challenge is called the Student Rise Challenge. The challenge is that the student must face his sensei in three different categories. If the student wins the sensei's role will become the student's and the student's role will become the sensei's. This means the student will become the Jonin and the Jonin will become the Genin. The Jonin lost to Zenkou but he did something as devious as to poison and later kills him.

Now what this has to do with anything is very simple. Well it is simple to the people of Konohagakure No Sato. We the great people of Konoha believe that the next generation is what keeps us burning, which is why the Senju and the Uchiha settled in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). Well actually the Uchiha came because of the great fire abilities. We Konoha ninjas believe in the Will of Fire (Danzo cringes). If the next generation is supposed to take over like the Fourth Hokage stronger than his sensei and the Third Hokage then why can't a member of the dubbed Konoha Rookie Nine or for that matter Konoha Twelve face their sensei? The point of the matter is that the law can be used. So I am requesting a challenge. Since Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, and Kankuro are officially out, let me face Kakashi Hatake. Plus I have a little score to settle with my _sensei Hatake over there_.

Asuma Sarutobi just dropped his cigarette out of his mouth. Asuma had brown eyes, short black spiked hair and a black beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform, though his flak jacket is seemingly darker than that of other Jōnin and Chūnin. He wears the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash on his waist with the "Fire" kanji (火) marked on it. He also wore a bracelet on both of his wrists.

Asuma is typically a laid-back individual, and did not get himself involved in things unless necessary, as seen when he decided not to help save Hinata Hyuga during the preliminary part Chūnin Exams. He was often seen smoking a cigarette, and smoked about two packs of cigarettes a day. Despite this, he would break the habit when something was bothering him.

Asuma had a very close relationship with his team, even though he believed it to consist of a "glutton" (Chouji), a "loud mouth" (Ino), and a "slacker" (Shikamaru). To help them overcome their underachieving natures, he attempted to use bribery and outright trickery to manipulate them into doing what he wanted. This was seen most with Chōji, who Asuma was frequently able to entice into action with the promise of food.

It had been heavily hinted that Asuma was romantically involved with fellow Jōnin, Kurenai Yuhi. The two appeared together in most of their public appearances, and the other ninjas and civilians made it a point to note this fact on several occasions. The truth is that he is her best friend. When they were in their teenage years they would look out for each other especially after that traumatizing event.

Speaking of Kurenai Yuhi, her eyes were wide in shock. Kurenai Yuhi is five foot five inches. She is about fifty four kilogram which is more or less one hundred eighteen pounds. She has black hair that goes down her back. Her eyes are extremely exotic. They are crimson red rings with a blood red pupil in the middle. She wears a red dress. She also wears wrappings around her body starting at the clavicle all the way to her mid thigh. She is wrapped from neck to thigh including her arms.

While she has a close bond with all of her students, she is especially concerned for Hinata. Kurenai knows how Hinata is viewed by her father, even though she is technically the heiress of the clan since she is the eldest child. She is also aware of her student's infatuation for Naruto Uzumaki. When Hinata tried to offer Naruto some medicine after his fight with Kiba, Naruto was hesitant to take it. Kurenai convinced him to take it. Her personality is unyielding, honest, and simple. She also says she is a "big sister type".

In all honesty, she is somewhat jealous of Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. The reason is the blond knucklehead. She has a crush on the boy. It has been this way for many of years. She saw the boy and his determination to learn techniques. In addition his smile always seemed to make her blush.

Asuma was surprised as he thought of Naruto not only being one of the Rookie Nine but a rookie Jonin. It sent shivers up his spine. He was extremely shock at how Naruto dice Neji up with those beautiful trench knives. Now this, this not only scared him it impressed him also.

Silence impregnated the whole stadium. The Konoha Twelve was wide eyed. The civilians were eyed. The clients were wide eyed. The Kages were wide eyed. Yet the person who had the widest eyes was Kakashi Hatake. Murmurs resumed at clear disrespect. Naruto disrespected him as a sensei. He could not handle it. Naruto must be punished. His eyes narrowed at Naruto laced with killing intent. Naruto noticed it but shrugged it off. He felt worse before. This was nothing to him.

The Mizukage looked at the Hokage with a look of bewilderment. The Mizukage is Mei Terumi. Mei is a slender, young woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green.

She dresses in a long-sleeved dark-blue dress, that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaving a sizable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark nail polish and is usually shown with dark-blue lipstick.

She pierced her lips thinking about how cute this blond boy no man is. She whispered into the Hokage's ear something along the lines of let them fight.

Kakashi said to the Hokage for everyone to hear, "Hokage-sama, I accept this challenge" Hokage said to Naruto, "Naruto, what are the rules and conditions for the challenge?" Naruto had a smirk on his face as he thought of the three challenges. He took a deep breath as was everyone unconsciously was holding. Naruto said, "The three challenges are kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and finally genjutsu".

Kakashi was literally rolling on the floor crying and laughing. When he got up he wiped a tear of his eyes. He said, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto did I not teach you that in challenges you must be on equal ground. Naruto, I don't own a sword or anything like that." While Kakashi was laughing and such Naruto put chakra on his right forearm. A 'poof' sound occurred. Naruto opened the scroll. He threw the weapon at Kakashi. He said, "Kakashi, I am giving you your sword back. It is not because I am nice or anything like that. The real reason is I am going to humiliate you instead of you trying to kill me with it. So when I defeat you not only would I have defeated you not only mentally but physically. Get ready Kakashi this is your last battle as a Jonin for awhile." Kakashi was shocked to see the White Light Chakra Saber in his hand. All he saw was like how many Iwa ninjas saw when they faced Minato Namikaze. He saw a yellow flash.

Meanwhile the Otogakure and Sunagakure ninjas were waiting for the signal. As if they were a part of Macbeth, they hid behind the great oak trees. The Oto ninjas were separated by six generals. They were separated by abilities. Being the ninjas or really lackys of the very prideful Orochimaru, they prided themselves of their abilities. So the Oto ninjas separated themselves into their specialties. They created their own uniforms. The uniforms had a special patch or something to recognize who is who.

The first group was the Tai Grunts. Well as the group is called, they are the fighters of the group. They are the first to go into battle. There is about roughly two hundred members in this squad. They are very bulky and big. They use clubs and big weapons to fight. They are lead by the big and bulky member of Orochimaru's dubbed Sound Four. It was Jirobo.

The second group is the Nin Grunts. The Nin Grunts specialized in close ninjutsu. They were the ones who used ninjutsu to fight close combat. They are the next to go into battle right behind the Tai Grunts. There are roughly about two hundred fifty members of the Nin Grunts. They usually use weapons like kunais along with the ninjutsu style, kenkoujutsu (sound technique). They are lead by the dubbed brains of the Sound Four. The leader is Kidomaru.

The third group is called the Nin Reserve. The Nin Reserve group are the ninjas who specialize in ninjutsu from far away. There are roughly about one hundred members. They use the element wind to propel the enemy away and such. They are average size. They are led by the dubbed leader or leaders of the Sound Four. It was Sakon and Ukon.

The fourth group is called the Gens. The Gens are the ninjas who specialize in Genjutsu. There are roughly seventy five members on the Gens. They use flutes and others musical items to kill. They have some ninjutsu abilities but are mostly kept hidden. They are average size for a ninja. They are lead by the mouth of the Sound Four. It was led by the beautiful red head Tayuya.

The fifth group was the power house of all the groups. It was the KG. KG stood for Kekkei Genkai. They were the ones who specialized in different abilities such as having the Wind Tunnel and such. There was roughly about two hundred fifty members of the KG. They varied in size and weight. The weird part about them is that they work extremely well together. Their leader was the leader of the Sound Five. It was the bone pulsing Kimimaro Kaguya.

The sixth and final group was maybe one of the more important of the groups. This group is called the MED. It stood for Medical Emergence Division. It was obviously the medical squad. They specialize in medicine. They are the one who heal the people Orochimaru wants alive. The varied in height and weight. There was roughly about fifty of them. They were led by Kabuto but he was in the stadium already.

They were at the gates ready to attack. They saw a kid with an orange jumpsuit. The kid was atop of Konoha's gates. The kid was swinging his legs hitting the door. He has a smile on his face as he saw them. He said, "hey people with the hourglass-thingy on their heads, whatcha doin'?" The Suna Ninjas were irritated by the boy disrespecting their headbands. "Who are you brat?" one Suna ninja said.

The boy smiled and said, "Let's play a game! Oooh oooh I have the perfect game to play. It is called Oto dies and Suna leaves. This is how we play. I kill all the Oto Ninjas and you run away. OK?" they laughed at the boy's statement. They said "ok we will play this so called game of yours." The boy smiled as he shimmered and turned into Naruto Uzumaki. He had his trench Knives and said, "TAG, YOUR IT"


	4. The Predictability of the Unpredictable

A/N: Hey what's up? Now it is time for me to clear up a few things. The first is Sakura is **not **going to be bashed as much as I planned. The reason has to do with that split personality. This chapter will give some hints to Naruto's transformation. It will also be graphic. Also we will see why Naruto has animosity towards Kakashi. By the way I love the reviews. This is the first story though I got flamed. O well, onto business

Previously on The Namikaze and the Hyuga Princess

He said, "Kakashi, I am giving you your sword back. It is not because I am being nice or anything like that. The real reason is I am going to humiliate you instead of you trying to kill me with it. So when I defeat you not only would I have defeated you not only mentally but physically. Get ready Kakashi this is your last battle as a Jonin for awhile." Kakashi was shocked to see the White Light Chakra Saber in his hand. All he saw was like how many Iwa ninjas saw when they faced Minato Namikaze. He saw a yellow flash.

**Chapter 4: The Predictability of the Unpredictable: Naruto verses Kakashi!**

Kakashi was barely able to dodge the attack. He rolled out of the way and pulled a kunai out of sleeve. He threw it directly at the yellow flash. As the kunai came closer Naruto caught it with two fingers. He looked at Kakashi with some killing intent. He said, "Kakashi-sensei, we are supposed to fight with our swords not kunais and shurikens. Now pick up The White Light Chakra Saber, whip out your famed Sharingan and let's fight."

Kakashi was panting a little bit he really had to fight Naruto. He realizes this is not the student he taught or didn't teach. He picked up the White Saber. He then poured some chakra into the sword. The sword then became bright white. The light emitted such force. Because of the light chakra, it made the sword stronger and longer. Kakashi looked at Naruto with blank eyes except for his Sharingan. The Sharingan was spinning wildly.

He sneered at Naruto as he said, "Naruto, you think you are better than me, you think you get it, but you really don't get it, Get it? You don't have the speed, power, stamina, or experience to defeat me. You want me to use my Sharingan now you got it!"

He charged at Naruto with inhuman speeds. He slashed in a diagonal force. Naruto thinking quickly almost instinctually blocked with the Wind Saber using two hands. Naruto was using pure force and strength to push Kakashi's sword back. He gritted his teeth as light saber was putting so much force onto him. He was finally pushing Kakashi all the way back. That gave Naruto the chance to continue his momentum towards a reverting Kakashi. He swung downward ant Kakashi resulting Kakashi to jump in the air. He then spun put some more chakra into the saber and tried to do a sword style back fist. Naruto caught on extremely quick. So he used wind chakra with the Wind Saber causing the two weapons to clash. Once the two sabers clashed a blinding light occurred. The light had so much power it blew both Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki on opposite sides of the arena. They both slumped into the wall. Once the light disappeared it showed Naruto slowly getting up. The amazing thing is that he doesn't have a single scar on his body. Even more shocking is that His clothes don't have any marks on it. He muttered "Sheesh, this stupid body. What the hell have you guys due to my body? I'm so close to whipping this guy's ass." Naruto picked up his sword and went towards Kakashi.

Kakashi on the other and was bloody. He has cuts everywhere. His clothes were tattered. He was panting hard as he could not understand how is it Naruto, the Dobe, dead last, is able to get back up from such attack and not have a scratch on him. He was trying to get back up from the wall but kept falling back down. He noticed his sword was acting as if it was about to flat line. This lasted for a mere second. The reason being is he looked up to see Naruto standing above him.

Naruto did not look happy at all. He felt the roles were reversed. Naruto saw the expression and spoke what of what he believed Kakashi was feeling. "It seems ladies and gentlemen that we have a symbolism and foretelling occurring. The dog used to hunt fox but now the fox has hunted the dog. The dog works in packs but foxes walk alone. Yet this dog abandoned his pack but the fox has created a pack. This fox will always be a step ahead in battle for survival. The real question is Inu, who is worse than trash? Sadly you cannot answer it as you do not it. The dog has been condition to be civilized to the point of not even an animal any more but a robot. The fox on the other hand has to grow up or be hunted.

Now Scarecrow, get up. We are not done with our duel. I want no I am going to that White Chakra Saber away from you in the only honorable ninja way. That is by you telling everyone here from the little firecracker Hyuga, to Sasuke Uchiha, to the beautiful Hebi Princess, to the beautiful Mizukage that I have bested you in this duel. Now get the fuck up and fight."

Everyone who knows what Naruto has inside of him was shocked at his symbolism. The dubbed Konoha Twelve were extremely confused at what Naruto was talking about. Sakura who is known as the voice of the group said, "What is he talking about? Do you think he lost his head for a moment? I mean it is like he is speaking gibberish."

Ino Yamanaka who was dubbed as the "the boss", was slightly disappointed at her ex-best friend's response to Naruto. So she said, "Forehead, maybe Naruto did not want you to know what he was talking about I think Naruto (kun) did not want everybody and their mother to understand. Look at the Jonin. They seem to understand and so does the elders. So let it go"

Shikamaru Nara was the "voice of reason" for the group. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and wears ring earrings. His attire was rather plain, wearing a fishnet undershirt and a short jacket with his forehead protector worn around his left arm and gray pants. He said to the two ladies, "Troublesome women, just watch the match and let it go sheesh. Naruto is the direct definition of the word troublesome. He is an enigma, a troublesome one yes, but an enigma all the same. I guess that is why he is like the wind. Troublesome."

Shikamaru was really thinking, 'they are right about one thing. He is extremely closeted about his stuff. I just for the life of me cannot figure out what he is talking about. What is this about a fox? What did he mean he had one too when he was talking to Garan when she tried to kill Lee? What is this transformation from the hot headed, rushing into battles and loud, especially loud kid who used to shout he was going to be Hokage to this calm, cool, relaxed, serious and overall powerful shinobi? Naruto who are you? The better question is how is it that you are making me go to the brink of my sanity to figure you out? You are a troublesome blonde headed enigmatic bastard. Troublesome, just troublesome.

As everyone was either deep in thought or at the edge of their seat, Hanabi yelled at Naruto, **"I AM NOT A FIRECRACKER!"** Everyone stopped what they were doing looking at the small Hyuga princess. Naruto blinked for a moment and laughed his ass off. It was so bad he created a clone to watch over Kakashi as everyone but Kakashi, the Kazekage, Hiashi Hyuga, Garan, and of course the small little fire cracker herself.

When Naruto stopped laughing, he quickly got into a stance that shocked all the Jonin and ANBU especially Yuugao Uzuki. He got into the Crescent Moon Stance. Kakashi had gotten up and was ready to fight Naruto head on. He noticed instead of three Naruto shadow clones, he saw something were different about the clones. The first was a shadow clone. He could tell because there is a dark semi circle on the bottom of his right eye. There was a wind clone because there were three rings on the left eye. The final clone was a blood clone.

The reason it was a shock is because they each had a different sword. The shadow clone had a broad flat sword looking like Zabuza's Kubikiri Hōchō also known as the Decapitating Knife. The Wind Clone had a Katana that looked just like Gekko Hayate's sword. The final clone the Blood Clone had a tanto that was jet black and crimson red. What surprised him was that they were able to wield the swords like nothing. Kakashi was barely able to pick up his sword.

He tried to attack but his arms were too weak to strike. As a result he went on to a defensive position. Naruto had a deadly looking smirk on his face. "Kakashi-teme, I am going to whip your ass. You are surrounded by my clones. Four against one, I am so going to win. 'Dance of the Crescent Moon!'" Naruto and his clones started to move extremely fast. The speed was started to confuse Kakashi even with his Sharingan active. Naruto finally got Kakashi confused enough that Naruto started his assault. His blood clone struck at his knees. The wind clone struck his arms. Finally the shadow clone started to smack him with the flat side sword so he doesn't accidentally kill him.

Naruto was in an almost comatose state. He was acting as if he was a part of the exorcist. He started to chant and do hand signs as if he was trying to remember it. As soon as he got the forty five one hand signs down his chakra started to flare. His eyes turn golden with an upside down crescent moon shaped eyes. Naruto looked at the battered up Kakashi who was in the middle of the ring barely able to stand.

He looked at the golden chakra flowing through Naruto's body. Naruto said, "Kakashi the first portion of this battle is finished. One of my real senseis was Gekko Hayate. As you know he died and it struck me like that tanto of yours. Well in his memory, I will show you a technique that he and I worked on to use and perfect. I call it Hikaton: Buryoku Tenkou Gengetsu, (Light Style: Sword of Crescent Moon, the Queen of Heaven) "

Naruto started to glow as an angel veiled over him. The three clones combined with him. Their blades combined creating a light blade. . He then slashed vertically from top to bottom. He then slashed from left to right. Naruto stuck him diagonally from the right at the top to the left at the bottom. He finally slashed diagonally at the top left to the bottom right. He lifted his sword. Surprisingly the sun and the moon both appeared. They illuminated the light sword blinding everyone except Naruto. Naruto thrusted the sword deep into Kakashi. It effectively went through him like a hot knife on butter."  
Naruto said, "I win" Kakashi slumped down. Naruto took the blade out of Kakashi and sheathed it. The paramedics came quickly to fix Kakashi up for his next match.

Silence. Silence is the only word to describe it. Asuma dropped his cigarette for the second time because of this man. The Hokage dropped his pipe from the performance of his dubbed 'grandson'. Mei had hearts in her eyes. She thought he looked so dreamy. Sakura was in denial. Ino was shocked hell almost all of the Konoha Twelve were shocked. There was one that wasn't shocked. It was Sasuke Uchiha. The reason is very simple the dubbed 'Dobe' just beat his sensei. The boy whipped his ass. This meant not only is Naruto is stronger than him, it also meant in his warped mind that he was no closer to killing Itachi Uchiha. It infuriated him so much the dark purple fire marks started to cover his body.

Orochimaru was a tad bit afraid. He remembered someone having these abilities but could not for the life of him remember. He did see Sasuke use the curse mark. The thing is he wished he could have Naruto's body. It was certainly intriguing.

Yuugao had tears in her eyes. The fortunate thing is she has a mask on. She is about five foot seven inches. She has violet purple hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Her skin was a light vanilla color. Her eyes are brownish amber. She was crying because she was in love with Naruto and Gekko. She eventually chose Hayate. Then she heard that he died and she broke promising to make that person pay. To see Naruto use the attack they tried to perfect work it made her feel like Hayate was doing the jutsu with Naruto.

Naruto was waiting for the meds to finish fixing Kakashi up. The medics were finished and Kakashi was healed but not fully healed. Naruto looked at the hateful eyes of Kakashi Hatake. Naruto asked a question that has been eating him up, "Kakashi Hatake I just want to know before we start this fight, why do you hate me so?"

Kakashi had been seething as he has been holding this secret in for a very long time. He said, "Naruto, you want to know why I **hate** you. I do not hate because of that thing in your gut. No it is not because you look just like sensei. The reason I hate you is because you are his son. Do you know I hate your very existence? When you were first born, I wanted you dead. 

It was because of you that everything changed. I am Kakashi Hatake the son of Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang. He believed that the team was more important than the fucking mission. There was a mission at the Rising Rock. My father and his squad were supposed to take out the bridge. They were surrounded by Iwagakure ninjas. So instead of doing the mission like he was supposed to, he retreated. As a result the Iwa ninjas won that battle.

When he came home he was hated. He disgraced his name. He disgraced the Hatake name. He disgraced his son. He went into a deep depression. His fighting skills dimished. He already lost his wife when I was five and I could not take looking at his face. So he did what any honorable man who is in a deep compression would do. He committed suicide. He hung himself in the basement. I was only seven, Naruto.

Sensei was a father figure to me. He was the one who taught me about life. I was not always so aloof. I was strict. I used to follow all the rules to a tee. It was nothing for me to become a Jonin. Battle and ninja wise I was strong and powerful. But when it came to a social life and living, I was no better than you. I had a woman who loved who I blew off. I had a friend who died for me. I had it all but a father figure. That was until sensei became it. He taught me about women. He taught me about life's little joys. We even got drunk together.

To me he was my father until that unfaithful day. Your mother came back from her espionage mission. That fucking bitch took my father away from me. He spent most of his time with her. That fucking whore got in the way of my happiness. I found out they got married. I was destroyed as I realized that it would be all about her. How about poor Kakashi? Then I found out that fucking whore was fucking pregnant with you. I realized he would dote on you and would forget all about me.

I knew it. I knew you will always be what I could never be. I hate you so much. You want to know why I hate you. It is simple. You are the memory of that whore of a mother of yours. The second reason is that you are the representation of everything I could never be. I will never be his son and to see your happy go lucky face mocking me. That is why I hate you, Naruto Uzumaki."

With Naruto being in this Chūnin Exams, silence keeps impregnating the stadium. Naruto sighed as he saw Kakashi was ready to attack he said, "Kakashi, I am sorry you about your losses. I know you are hurting in the inside. You are really angry at your sensei but because he is dead, you pass on your anger despair and all that on t me. It is truly funny. You blame Iwa ninjas for what happened. Yet you are no different because you both want me dead. O well what can you do?

You are correct when you say, 'You are lost on the road of life'. You have lost your way. So when I beat you and you lose you will finally get back on track with the road of life. Now there is one more thing I am truly sorry for. I am sorry that I did not have a chose in the making of me. Everything since the beginning of my life I never got a choice. The difference between you and I are you had a choice between you real biological father and the thought of a real father figure. I am tired of this animosity. So get all your anger and aggression out with one ninjutsu. First one to strike wins. Get ready."

Kakashi did three hand signs and charged up his left arm with ration chakra. Naruto had formed a shadow clone. He started to form a spinning orb of chakra. The wind started to swirl around the ball. Kakashi was shocked as he saw the orb was the jutsu of his dead sensei. Hiruzen and those who knew it were shocked at Naruto knowing it and perfecting it. Sasuke of course had been seething as he could not copy it. Silence impregnated. It was until a pin drop that Naruto and Kakashi ran right into each other with inhuman speed. Kakashi screamed out "Raikiri!" Naruto screamed out "Futon: Rasengan!"

The attacks collided. The dust rose from the ground. Genma got a look at who was still up. He said "The winner is-"

"Damn, that dust can be a real hassle". Someone said. They looked around for that voice. The dusty disappeared and they were surprised at what they saw. It was a shadow figure with a jacket flowing in the wind. The sun blocked who it was. It was until they heard his voice again, "Damn Kakashi, you could not even beat my clone. Then again most people can beat me." The figure walked down invisible wind stairs.

Naruto was unscathed as he came down. Everyone was yelling and screaming blasphemy. He was pretty calm and relaxes at their cries. He looked at the beaten down Kakashi Hatake. He had an eerie smirk on his face. He said, "Kakashi, as the challenge said and vowed upon I am the new Jonin and you are the Genin. I expect to see you at the training ground seven along with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

Now onto important news that really-" Naruto was cut off by surprisingly by the Kazekage. "Naruto-kun" Naruto flinched as he said that. It disgusted him when another male cause him that. "How is it that you know so much about that law and that you came out of this big battle without a scratch on you?"

Naruto saw the people around him were curious. Naruto said, "Well it was relatively easy. I simply Kawimiri with one of my wind clones. The reason is not because I did not want to face him. It is quite the opposite really. Afterall I had to put up a sound genjutsu to stop something Kazekage_-san." _Everyone was shock at Naruto's clear disrespect towards a kage, the visiting Kazekage to boot. Naruto looked at everyone and Naruto being his apathetic self just simply shrugged.

He said, "Hey when some dickhead wants to betray you, you usually want to get some sort of revenge." The Kazekage was sweating bullets. Hiruzen and Mei both notice this and narrowed their eyes. "Naruto-kun what has the Kazekage done to make you say that he has betrayed you?" The old man asked.

"You know Hokage-sama; it is nothing to worry about because the Kazekage will be no more after today. Actually I believe he has been dead for quite some time hasn't he, _Kazekage?_ Don't worry I will make sure everything has been taken care of. Oh _Kazekage-chan, the fox has cleaned out the sand and the garden snakes from his home. Hopefully the trees get nourishment from it."_

_The Kazekage_ was seeing red. He said, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The Kazekage jumped down to the arena right where Naruto was standing and got ready to attack Naruto. He pulled a kunai out and flinged it at Naruto. Naruto easily caught it between his right pointer and right middle finger. Naruto started to taunt the Kazekage by waving the grey kunai with his two fingers. He said, "Hokage-sama locked down the stadium. This fight will end in a death of legend. "

Hiruzen nodded unconsciously. He waved his hand closing the doors of the arena. The arena was closed on the inside. This was done so the spectators could see the match but cannot get affected by any attacks.

Naruto looked at the Kazekage right in the eyes. He said, "Kazekage, it is time for you to finally die. The invasion is over. Well actually it never had a chance to start. Now how does it feel Kaze? How does it feel that your plan that you have been working on invading Konoha has been blown to bits by one man? Well Kazekage this one man activated his Bankai for them and one by one dropped dead. Now it is only me and you.

So I guess it is time Kazekage for the snake to shed his skin, Orochimaru."

Everyone was shocked at Naruto's accusation. They were calling him a liar. That was until Orochimaru shed the Kazekage's skin. Orochimaru returned.

Orochimaru appear as a white-skinned human with back-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes, a reference to his snake-like nature. Although he has taken on new bodies repeatedly, he has modified them each to resemble his original form, minus the height differences. He usually wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

Orochimaru hissed at Naruto. "Naruto-_kuuuun_, I loathed you then now I absolutely despise and hate you. You are always in the way of my plans. That seal should have kept you dumb and stupid."

Naruto smirked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. The ring was shining in the light as he put it on his finger. The ring had a gold band. The main gem was weird as it was orange. On the gem it had five smaller gems on it. The smaller gems were diamond, ruby, sapphire, gold, and finally emerald. They were connected with a silver chain link. In the middle it had a kanji sign on it. It read "Elemental Leader"

Naruto said, "Orochi-chan, how is your hand feeling after all that was the best present I gave you." Orochimaru was ready to kill Naruto. He tried to play the mind game also. He said "Naru-kun, you know I could simply mark you and you will become my slave."

Naruto smirked, "Trust me Rochi-chan, if you couldn't get the second strongest Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, how could you get me. Do not worry though after today you could go to Yami's lair and have your fill of Uchihas and Sharingans or you could go to Danzo.

Finally the match will begin. Orochimaru the former Hebi Sannin of Konohagakure no Sato verses Naruto the Kami No Kouyou of Konohagakure No Sato will begin now!" 


	5. Hebi verses God of the Elements

Author's Note: Not much to say. Grammar issues continues but getting better at it. So if that is what you want to review about well it is whatever. People who get mad at how I portray characters umm I believe it is called fan fiction; fan being the first word. As a result umm if you have a problem with a person's change of the original's personality than I guess this story is not for you.

Well I have nothing else to say other than I don't own Naruto because if I did Sasuke would have been dead a long time ago (possibly when Itachi committed the Massacre).

_Previously on The Namikaze and the Hyuga Princess_

_Orochimaru was ready to kill Naruto. He tried to play the mind game also. He said "Naru-kun, you know I could simply mark you and you will become my slave."_

_Naruto smirked, "Trust me Rochi-chan, if you couldn't get the second strongest Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, how could you get me. Do not worry though after today you could go to Yami's lair and have your fill of Uchihas and Sharingans or you could go to Danzo._

_Finally the match will begin. Orochimaru the former Hebi Sannin of Konohagakure no Sato verses Naruto the Kami No Kouyou of Konohagakure No Sato will begin now!"_

**Snake Verses Fox: Snake Sannin verses the God of the Elements**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was ready to jump and attack Orochimaru. He was got up but someone stop him. He felt a hand on both of his shoulders. The hands were squeezing it until it was actually hurting the old Hokage. He turned to see Jiraiya and a clone of Naruto holding him down.

The Naruto Clone said, "Hokage-sama, I would advise you to sit your old ass down as you had your chance a long time ago. Now it is my turn to get my vengeance. Now Ero-Sannin, keep him busy and watch the show."

Jiraiya was face faulting at the nickname as he twitched. Jiraiya was a tall man with extremely long and spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail. He also had red lines that ran from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on it. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching colored pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, wooden sandals, and a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, there were toad with a sword read to strike under the yellow circles. He also has one on the back with a picture Gamabunta with his Kodaichi in a samurai stance. He has the words above "Toad Sage". He had coincidentally he has the official toad summoning scroll on his back.

Jiraiya said, "The Gaki is right Sarutobi-sensei. You are too old to face Orochimaru now. He has age over you, sensei. Naruto on the other hand has experience and age to fight him. Before you ask how is this Genin is able to come toe to toe with a Sannin, it is because he was trained by one. He passed me sensei. He passed you at your prime. He is able to fight Neji and Kakashi and still have not used half of the amount of chakra he contains."

The Hokage was shocked at Jiraiya's revelation. He did not know that Naruto was trained by the Sannin. Also it was unnerving that he used to watch the boy and he had never seen him get trained. He also remembered seeing that ring somewhere. Right now though it did not matter as his dubbed grandson is about to fight his favorite but ex student. His heart was aching as it was and is his fault that this battle has come to this.

Naruto and Orochimaru looked at each other with seriousness and determination to kill the other.

Their killing intent was flaring at an enormous amount. The silence between the two spoke volumes at their concentration and patience. Neither has thrown a punch or a kick. To them it was a battle of wills. They knew the first to strike the opponent would more than likely become victorious.

They both started to sweat. Orochimaru was surprised that he was sweating as it is not normal for an animal of cold blood to sweat. Their hearts were slowly beating as if they were ready to die. Naruto slowly reached into his pocket and pulled a kunai. Orochimaru did the same.

The sweat on both of the opponents dropped on the floor making a splat sound. That is when they decided to strike. Orochimaru came at Naruto with the kunai. Naruto saw this and defended himself. The sound of clang surrounded the arena. Naruto was being pushed backed due to the momentum of Orochimaru's speed and force. Naruto put his right foot back bending it back a little to try and hold Orochimaru's momentum.

They both gritted their teeth at each other's respectable amount of strength. Naruto was able to push Orochimaru back. Naruto saw an opening on Orochi and went for the strike. He went right for the right kidney. Unfortunately, the opening was merely a trap as Orochimaru had a poisonous senbon in his sleeve poking out at the elbow. Naruto noticed this at the last minute. He rolled out of the way. As a result of this last minute avoiding defensive maneuver Orochimaru was able to throw three poison senbon needles at Naruto.

Naruto saw this and remembered he was a master of wind chakra. As a result, he swiped his arm causing the poisonous senbons away from him and sent it back to Orochimaru. The three senbon ripped right through Orochimaru's pants. Orochimaru was slightly surprised at Naruto's counter but paid no mind to it. Naruto went right at Orochimaru with a wind chakra infused kunai. Orochimaru did not pick up the wind chakra as he threw a weighted kunai. When the two kunais collided, the wind chakra infused kunai cut right through the weighted kunai like hot knife on butter. The Naruto wind chakra infused kunai started to gain velocity and acceleration going towards the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru was shocked by the wind chakra induced senbons coming back to him like that. He thought to himself, _'Is Naruto this strong? How is it possible for this thirteen year old boy able to go toe to toe against me? Was I wrong to choose the Uchiha when I could have had this fine young specimen? Well either way, I will give him my perfect curse seal. Yes that young specimen will be mine.' _Orochimaru let out a low, perverted laugh.

It scared Naruto just a tad bit hearing Orochimaru's chuckle. Naruto was thinking _'Damn, he is probably thinking perverted things about me. I have to admit though the title of The Legendary Sannin is right. Damn it is like fighting three jonin level ninjas with this dude. No matter about that. That is something to think about when I live to talk about it. I know he is testing me because he has yet to ninjutsu of __genjutsu__. I got to make him use ninjutsu for I can see where I can strike.'_

Naruto got up. He looked right into Orochimaru's eyes and sneered at him. Naruto then put a smile on his face as he had a trick for the Snake Sannin. He did one hand sign more specifically the dragon hand sign. His chakra seeped right into his ring. His chakra actually hit the gems making them glow. Naruto whispered the word, "summon".

Orochi was naturally curious of Naruto's ability. It was until he felt the ground shake. He noticed the thunder clouds that were appearing quicker than usual. The rain started to fall pretty fast as if it was a jutsu. The temperature started to rise. It started to get hot very fast. The wind started to howl loudly as it speed picked up. It was blowing every which way.

Naruto smile grew wider as he saw Orochimaru's evident confusion. He said,"Orochimaru, you have been testing my strength since the star of the match. Well teme I want to see your abilities. Dance Hebi, dance. Kai!" What happened next awed and scared everyone who saw. The five elements started to take form. The ground debris turned in an Earth Dragon. The thunder and lightning that was coming down formed into a lightning dragon. The rain formed into a water dragon. The heat became an actual entity. It became a fire dragon. The wind howled as it went up into the air creating a wind dragon. Its wings sparkled in the Sun's rays. The other elemental dragons were circling Naruto. It was until the wind dragon charged at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was shell shocked at Naruto's attack. It was until the wind dragon was about three meters away from his face that he started to move. He ducked his head and rolled out of the way. That was effective for that second as the fire dragon was charging directly at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had to use a jutsu quick. He sent some chakra to his wrist. The chakra went to the seal on his wrist. Orochimaru lifted his hand releasing snakes from his wrist colliding with the fire dragon. The dragon kept going after effectively smoking those pesky snakes.

Orochimaru cursed as he saw the dragon kept coming towards him. Another problem was the earth dragon was traveling underground that could only be detected by the small vibrations. The rain was starting to get into his vision. The heat was starting to agitate him. He was simply losing his cool. Naruto was smirking at Orochimaru's attempt to fight Naruto while trying to stay alive from the dragons.

Orochimaru yelled out with pain clearly evident in his voice, "THAT IS IT!" This was shocking for anybody who knew Orochimaru. The reason is Orochimaru is not one to scream or yell in battle. There was only one person that was more stoic than Orochimaru was Itachi Uchiha. Naruto was really beating Orochimaru. It was not physically or chakra wise. No, he is beating him psychologically. Naruto had effectively taken Orochimaru out of his element. Orochimaru put chakra onto his tongue. This caused the Kusanagi Sword that was sealed on his tongue to come out. The legendary sword came directly to Naruto to strike and kill. Naruto quickly pulled out of the Wind Saber and blocked the Kusanagi.

Naruto smirked as he made a shadow clone. He told the shadow clone to hold the legendary sword. Naruto's ring started to pulsate. Naruto nodded as if he understood what the ring said. Naruto's rinne'gan eyes started to spin then stopped. The dragons' eyes became the same eyes of their summoner. Then their eyes went back to the way they were. The fire dragon bit and held onto Orochi's right arm causing it to burn and melt. The water bit and held onto Orochimaru's left arm causing the water in his cells in his arm to explode, regenerate and explode again. The lightning dragon bit Orochimaru on the back of his neck. The electricity was sending shocks throughout Orochimaru's nervous from the sensory nerves to the motor nerves to the cranial nerves. The shocks were making Orochimaru go into shock. The earth dragon bit Orochimaru on his leg causing his bones to become so dense that Orochimaru could not move. Orochimaru was screaming in pain as his arm was being destroyed at the molecular level. His other arm was melting. His nerves were being shocked with a very large voltage. And leg bones weigh so much he could not move. If he was thinking straight he would be curious as to why the wind dragon did not attack him.

Naruto let the wind dragon encircle him. He said, "Orochi-teme, the hours of your life has been numbered. Your snake like ways will not save you. You can struggle and fight but it will not help. You are finished."

Naruto jumped up in the air. At his apex three circles went around his head, abdomen, and his legs. The wind dragon swirled around its master. It started to fade in a cosmic star dust. The glittering dust combined with the three circles. The circles squeezed Naruto making him disappear into a burst of light. The light disappeared a second later. A new transformation occurred.

A new entity came into existence. The being was about seven feet tall. The being is pure white. It had shiny silver hair. The head was that of rifle. It had a silver right eye and a blue left eye. It had wings that started at its shoulder blades and went down to his hips. The wings were about five feet each. They were sparkling silver. Its feet were large like a bear. It was hairy just before the claws. Its claws were hairy and silver. Its body has an eight pack. It is extremely buff but not overly buff like the bodybuilders but buff none the less. This entity is Stardust Naruto Dragon.

Naruto's power is tremendous. The people in the stands feel his energy flowing through their very souls. His right thumb touched all the finger claws. The pointer finger grew a kanji that read 'lightning'. The middle finger grew a kanji that read 'water'. The ring finger grew a kanji that read 'earth'. The pinky finger grew a kanji that read 'fire'. The thumb itself had a kanji that read 'wind'.

Naruto's right hand started to gather chakra. It created a spinning orb with cosmic dust. His wings started to flap wildly. He dove down with the spiraling ball. He was going so fast that he was able to reach Orochimaru in less than a second. He whispered into Orochimaru's ear, "This is going to hurt… A LOT! **Futon: Rasen kozumikki Moui**! (Wind Style: Spiraling Cosmic Fury)"

Naruto's attack with the spiraling ball hit Orochimaru. When it struck Orochimaru in the stomach, it twisted his stomach. The spiraling ball exploded into even smaller cosmic balls. The smaller balls were denser and stronger than the original. The new spiraling balls exploded and made smaller and denser spiraling balls. This continued until Orochimaru went through the wall. As the dust cleared from the destruction, people saw Orochimaru come out of his skin coming out as if nothing happened.

Naruto smiled as he said, "you know Orochimaru, I was expecting you to do something like that. So I made a precaution for this. The dragons had poison in their bites. The water dragon's bite made it so all the liquid in your body will explode bit by bit. The fire dragon made it so you will start to melt. The earth dragon made it so your bones will break at anytime, I want them to. Then finally the lightning dragon made it so that your central nervous system, cerebral nerves, and motor nerves. It will not matter if you get a new body or what. The reason is because of the original Gogyō Fūin (Five Elemental Seal). As long as I live, the curse will be with you forever or until you die, whichever comes first. "

Orochimaru was in lots of pain. His chakra was depleting because of the Gogyō Fūin. He had one last jutsu to beat Naruto. He said "Naruto-kun, I guess you will die right here with my new technique. But before I tell you the technique, I will tell you a few things. The first thing is Hayate's body was simply delicious to use this for especially since he is _your former sensei._ I am extremely surprised any new talent came out of this village since Itachi-kun. Just like those two idiotic ANBU that was supposed to protect my former sensei up there. Their bodies will finally be of some good use. KUCHIYOSE: EDO TENSEI (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)."

Orochimaru put his hand to the ground. Kanjis appeared and spread out. Three boxes appeared out of the ground. The first box had a Kanji that read 'one'. The second box had a kanji that read 'two'. The third box had a kanji that read, 'four'

The first box opened. The person is shown with dark tan skin, brown eyes, and long, black hair that went down to the middle of his back. He wears a dark red, metal plating armor of that era similar to what samurai wear, ninja sandals, as well as some type of headband on his forehead, whether that is a simply read headband. On each side of the collars of the armor is the Senju Clan symbol. It is Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage.

The second box opened next. The person has his blue armor, white shaggy hair, red eyes and his red streaks under his eyes and on his chin. His outfit had a white fur collar and simple shinobi sandals. Outside of his shinobi outfit Tobirama has been seen in a simple blue shirt kimono held closed by a pale yellow sash and pants with mesh underneath, completed with a hand guard of sorts with what seemed to be a bracelet. This was Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage.

The third box opened. The person attire was a standard Konoha-nin uniform and a flak jacket with two bands each on both of his sleeves. He also wore a short-sleeve long white coat with red flame edges and the kanji "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down on the back. This person was none other than Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

Minato looked at Naruto with confusion. He turned his head sideways trying to realize who this person or entity is. Naruto returned back into his human body. Minato immediately recognized Naruto. "Sochi, what's going on? How are you? Where are we? What happened to you? Why am I still alive? Where is your mother? Damn, you look just like me. Also has Kakashi taken care of you?"

Naruto sweatdropped at all the questions. He said to his father with clear disdain, "Well _father_, you are here because the other candidate for the Hokage mantle, Orochimaru thought it would be so nice as to introduce me and you. He also thought it would be funny to use my former sensei Gekko Hayate's body to bring you back. Where are we, we are in the Chunnin fucking Exams where I became a Jonin who now is facing a fucking Sannin who summoned not one but three fucking kages. Not to mention, he had the sick twist of humor by letting the three kages be Hokages. Now as to Kakashi well he really hates me for what you did. My mother well don't know her and don't really care. For the last question other than facing a fate sucker, a guy who's lost on the road of life and now face a snake pedophile who brought back three Hokages to battle against me, I am doing fucking great!"

Minato looked deeply troubled at Naruto's answers. Orochimaru laughed at Naruto. He said,"Naruto-kun, as much as I love the family reunion, I have a village to destroy." Orochimaru slapped a control seal on the Three Hokages' neck. This gave them the incentive to kill Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand had his Killing Intent flare. His deeply poured his chakra into his ring. It was pulsing really badly. Naruto's eyes began to spin quicker than ever. Naruto said, "You know Orochimaru, we always have a path we could choose. The paths we choose have an under side to it. It is called elements. You see Orochimaru elements are not only nature's supernatural phenomina. No the elements also are things that are precedented before the path is chosen. For example, the reason ninjas sleep with a kunai and are ready to wake up and disarm or kill with the simplest amount of sound or noise. The element, that is there, is knowing that the simple amount of noise could be an enemy ninja coming to kill you. That is an element that we just do not think about. A better example is you. You underestimated my abilities so when you sealed them, my personality and my life you did not expect them to come back and will be your downfall. The main elements there are underestimation and surprise. Well here is your surprise."

Naruto did five hand signs and said "Kai!" His ring glowed. Every gem glowed and released a being into the world. The first to glow was the ruby. It released a being that used to rule Amegakure No Sato (Village Hidden in Rain). It was Hanzo the Salamander. He had long blond hair and scar on his right cheek. Hanzo also wore a breath mask, a flak jacket and a cloak. He had two poles in his arms. He had rings in his ears. His eyes were not the same blue eyes that he was known for. They were not the, 'The Ice Eyes of the Salamander'. No these are the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki's eyes, the rinne'gan.

The next gem to come out was the Sappire. The person had long blond hair that went down his back. He had bangs going to his jaw. He wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha Crest on his upper back and blue pants. His eyes were originally dark, jet black but now they were the eyes of Naruto. He is Izuna Uchiha.

The final gem, because he did not have a lot of chakra left, that opened was the diamond. The person was a tall being. The person had spiky blond hair. He was muscular body. He had an eight pack. He had a sword on his back that was in the form of a Z. His eyes were that of the Rinne'gan. He was Z the Zwordzman.

Orochimaru was shocked at who Naruto summoned. Naruto said,"Orochimaru, this is where the reall fun begins. Meet my three elements. The first is the Versitile Element. The second is the Caution Element. The Third is the Order Element. I hope you are ready because of what you did you are going to pay and the price is your life!"

Author's Note: Ok, my longest fight scene EVER! Now onto other things like the FAQ

Frequent Questions and Answers

Q. Is Naruto overpowered?

A. Yes he is powerful but he has to get back into the flow of his power.

Q. is Naruto's other doujutsu appear?

A. Yes, it will. I just have to figure when to whip it out?

Q. Will Sakura not get bashed?

A. Once again yes I will bash her until the time skip she will be more tolerable

Q. Will she be in the Harem?

A. I highly doubt it. For her to be in the Harem, it will take a whole load of reviews from Sakura fans.

Q. Is the ring really important?

A. Absolutely. It is one the few cataracts into Naruto's past.

Q. Why is the story called 'The Namikaze and the Hyuga Princess

A. It is not really about Hinata it is about her mother. It will present itself soon.

Kouseiyouso Go Ryuu Tataki (Five Elemental Dragons' Assault)

Rank: B-Class to S-Class

Ability: It creates 5 dragons of the five core elements. They use different abilities to slowly kill the opponent.

Drawback: The user must be aligned with all five elements. You must have a lot of chakra.


	6. an

Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry about that. Now I am trying to figure out which story should I update. I am most likely going to revise The Legend of the Fox Sage. It was up the ladder too much (his abilities). But this is where you my reviewers and readers are the catalyst. Should I write another chapter of one my other stories. If so which one? The story with the most reviews with this chapter wins. I will try to write a new chapter at least every two weeks. Also if you have a question about a story feel free to ask. Thank you

JK10


	7. Chapter 7

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10


End file.
